What's a Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown? by Leonardo Oliver Osborn
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Taking place a year before A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving; With everyone in the Neighborhood only talking about Christmas on November, Charlie Brown as been left to wonder- isn't there a holiday on November? Good Greif, you better read this, you block-head!


_**Leonardo Presents,  
>A Thanksgiving Special;<br>"What's a 'Thanksgiving', Charlie Brown?"**_

It was November, the Time of year for... Christmas! The stores had the toys up, every house in the neighborhood was decorated, and every single kid was writing their wish-list- except for one...  
>Charlie Brown, the Charlie Browniest of all the Charlie Browns in the world; sat on a bench alone. He sighed, something quite troubling in his mind.<br>"What's wrong this Time, Charlie Brown?" Said a voice. Charlie jumped, rather because the voice came in so suddenly while he was in deep thought... or because it was Lucy...  
>"... nothing." He hesitated, afraid she would think it was rubbish.<br>"Come on, it's obvious your depressed about something. I hadn't seen you miss anything up again lately..." Lucy replied while looking away, arms folded. After a brief moment of thinking, she looked back at him. "Did you ruin something again, you block-head?" She asked, expecting him to say 'yes'.  
>"... no..." Charlie answered, giving Lucy quite the shock.<br>"Then _what_ is it? Every Time your sad, it means you made something go wrong- but you are sad, yet you say you hadn't done anything wrong. And that's impossible!" Spat Lucy, the thought of this being a taboo to her. After another brief moment, she managed to come up with the most obvious and possible explanation; "You're lying, aren't you? I know your lying!" She exclaimed, knowing full and well that that was the only possible explanation.  
>"... no, Lucy... it's just... something doesn't feel right..." Charlie explained.<br>"Yeah, I know what's not right; _your lying!_" Lucy exclaimed, having quite the opened mind.  
>"No Lucy, I'm not. It's just that there's something... missing..." Charlie once again explained, hoping she would finally understand.<br>"Oh yeah? What _is_ missing then, hah? Block-head?" Lucy asked, knowing he might not be able to think of something quick enough.  
>"Well, have you noticed how we have a holiday on every month of the year? January is New-Years day, February is President's Day, March is National Anthem Day, April is April-Fool's Day, May and June is Mother's Day and Father's Day, July is 'Christmas in July', August is International Left-Hander's Day, September is Patriot Day, October is Halloween, and December is Christmas. So... what's on November? All there is to think about on November is what is about to come on December. Isn't there something on November we've been missing?"<p>

Today was one of the most surprising days for Lucy Van Pelt, not only was Charlie depressed, and it wasn't because he felt guilty of ruining something, but also the question Charlie had been puzzling about had her puzzling about it as well... but then she got bored of it.  
>"Yeah, that was stupid, you block-head! Of curse we do something on November; prepare for Christmas! Christmas is so big, that it takes <em>two months<em> to prepare for! _DAH!_ If I had a list of the most stupid things you had ever said, this would be on the top!" Lucy ranted, mad at Charlie for wasting her Time once again. "Now if you excuse me, I have another wish-list to get started on. This is going to be my 7th page today. See you later, block-head!" Lucy left after finishing her rant.  
>"Good grief." Said Charlie to himself, looking off into the distance.<p>

After having quite the Time to think, he decided to finally return home where it's warm and continue to puzzle there. He sat on the couch, the room entirely silent... until...  
>"Dear Santa, I want a ballerina tutu, a golden crown, princess shoes, pink roller-skate shoes, and...-" The silence was broken by his beloved sister, Sally. Charlie decided to go see if perhaps maybe she could help to. He become desperate enough to ask <em>anyone<em> at this point.  
>"-... and some candy, and more candy, and some bags to put my candy in... and...-"<br>"Sally?" Asked Charlie when she paused to think of more stuff she wants.  
>"Not now Charlie Brown, I'm in the middle of writing my letter to Santa!"<br>"Well, that's the thing Sally," Charlie began, "- isn't it a bit too soon? Isn't there something else we should worry about?"  
>"What do you mean, Charlie Brown?"<br>"Well, Christmas is not until another month. So why do these things now?"  
>There was a moment of silence, as Charlie waited patiently for it to sink it...<br>"... and I want a Barbie Doll, and some Hot-Wheels, and other Copy-Righted stuff, annnnd..." Charlie Brown gowned, being ignored for the second Time. Frustrated, he then decided to go for a walk.

After another hour of pondering, he was once again tired, and decided to lean on the fence. Soon enough, as if this scene wasn't familiar enough, came Linus.  
>"Hey Charlie Brown, is there something wrong?" Asked Linus, noticing the troubled expression upon Charlie's face.<br>"Well, it just that; I've been wondering, isn't there a Holiday that goes after Halloween, and before Christmas?" Charlie once again asked.  
>"Isn't that Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.<br>"Thanksgiving'? What's a 'Thanksgiving'?" Asked Charlie.  
>"It's where we gather around with our families, and have a big meal, Charlie Brown." Linus explained. "Don't your family celebrate Thanksgiving?" he asked curiously.<br>"Well... my Mom _dose_ take me to my Grandmother's house to eat every year..." Charlie Brown answered, but then paused for a moment as he had put two and two together. "...wow Linus, why hadn't I thought of that? That must of been what we've been celebrating all along!" Exclaimed Charlie Brown.  
>"Exactly." Linus replied. "Is that all that was on your mind, Charlie Brown?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, that's it." Answered Charlie.  
>"Good, now if you excuse me; I have to prepare for The Great Pumpkin for next year; by doing good deeds, like this one. See you later, Charlie Brown. And Happy Thanksgiving." Said Linus with a farewell. So with his work done, and Charlie satisfied, they both went off on their separate ways.<br>"Wait a second..." said Charlie to himself. "How did Thanksgiving start anyway...?"

_Last Time on the Adventures of The World War I (The Great War) Flying Ace, he was on the hunt for The Red Baron, but was tragically shot down, and crashed into the country lands of France. There, he shall wonder the fields, finding shelter and food. Will he ever find that blasted Red Baron? Find out now, as his adventure continues..._

_The World War I Flying Ace, stranded on the country land of France, had found a bar to get a good drink from a water bowl. He was playing darts, keeping his cover by hiding his scarf and helmet outside. He was just about to hit a good bulls-eye, when a strange Mann walked up, holding The World War I Flying Ace's scarf. The World War I Flying Ace gulped, unsure of what to do but run. But instead the strange Mann told him that if he pays, he would keep his mouth shut and even give him one of his personal planes.  
>Having no choice, he decided to hand him a penny he had found upon the floor, which was more than enough. Satisfied, the French stranger took The World War I Flying Ace to his house, where he had kept his collection of planes. The French Stranger explained that this is how he makes a living, with lots of black mailing. And no one ever will know, or else.<br>So, the World War I Flying Ace then took flight in his Dog-house, but something was troubling him... IT WAS A TRAP!  
>Guns fired everywhere, explosions were made- The World War I Flying Ace was surrounded! So he shifted into action, as he dodged the bullets, and only managed to shoot but a few French planes. But it was not enough, for right behind him, came another plane, and then...<em>

"Snoopy!"

"Snoopy! It's raining! Come in, Snoopy!" Cried Charlie Brown, rain falling down upon the neighborhood. Snoopy looked up, drenched in water, sweat, and battle scars... well, just the water, I mean. "How did it go, Snoopy?" Asked Charlie Brown. Snoopy sighed, and looked down, feeling ashamed of his ignorance. How could he have fell for it? But then again, what choice did he have anyway? "I'm sure you did great anyway, Ace." Said Charlie, and gave him a solute. Snoopy responded with the same gesture, and marched proudly to his water and food bowl. He'll get that blasted Red Baron, someday...  
>The two of them hung out in the house quietly together, until the phone rang. "Hello?" Asked Charlie, when he answered the phone.<br>"Sup, Chuck?" said a voice on the phone. "It's me, Peppermint-Patty. Anything much going on?" asked Peppermint Patty.  
>"Well-" Charlie attempted to answer.<br>"Oh, I see; nothing. Well, I got nothing to do either- except for Christmas n' all, but I got two months ahead, so I guess I'll spend a little Time at your place." Said Peppermint Patty, totally not interrupting at all.  
>"Well, I-" Charlie once again attempted to speak, but was once again cut short.<br>"Kay' then, Chuck. I'll head over!" Said Peppermint-Patty.  
>"Well, no, I-" Charlie tried to say, but never was his sentences ever finished when talking to Peppermint-Patty.<br>"Cool, I'll head right over, Chuck. You know what? While I'm at it, maybe I'll bring some friends as well. How dose that sound" Peppermint-Patty offered.  
>"Oh, um-" Charlie once again tried to speak, but there was simply no use.<br>"Cool, it's an early Christmas-party then. Hope you'll have a mistletoe ready, you sly-Dog." Charlie's face was all the sudden filled with red crayon, and before he could cancel, or say anything for the matter, she had already hang up the phone.  
>"Why do I even bother?" Asked Charlie Brown, whom now has guest coming over, rather he liked it or not. Charlie sat down for a moment, then a thought came to him. "I know, maybe I can see if I can get all the kids in town to get into Thanksgiving, and maybe they can help me figure out where Thanksgiving comes from." Charlie explained to himself, the only living being hearing this was a certain Red Baron hunter.<br>A few moments later, the door bell rang. Just what Charles was expecting. He opened the door as a group of his uninvited guest. Schroeder, Lucy, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Marcie, and of curse; Peppermint Patty, had all walked in one by one, and Sally was there too.  
>"Hey... where are all the Christmas Decorations, Chuck? Where's the mistletoe, at least? Is there going to be any dinner, Chuck?" These were the first things that was asked by Peppermint Patty.<br>"Nice to see you too, Peppermint Patty." Replied Charlie sarcastically.  
>"GAH! DOG GERMS!" Exclaimed Lucy, whom was licked by Snoopy, as he had done to the others to greet everyone. She ran about, arms flaring about. "DOG GERMS! DOG GERMS! GROSS!"<br>Charlie simply rolled his eyes in response, as the same with Snoopy. It took quite awhile to settle everyone down, but once when they had; Charlie could finally start the debate. "So, your probably wondering why I had gathered you all here today." Charlie started, quoting from one of the movie his Dad watches.  
>"Yeah, why are we here? Is it about my naturally-curly-hair?" Asked Frieda.<br>"Good Grief. No, it's not about your hair." Charlie plainly stated.  
>"Oh, sorry Charlie Brown." Frieda apologized. "Please, go on."<br>"Thank you." Said Charlie before he continued. "Anyway; we are gathered here for something called 'Thanksgiving'."  
>"What's a 'Thanksgiving', Charlie Brown?" Asked Pig-Pen, dirt flying everywhere as he spoke. Heck, there's dirt everywhere when he's around- no matter what.<br>"I don't know." Answered Charlie Brown. "I just heard about it from Linus, and what he told me is that it's when family comes together and eat. But... why...? Where did it come from? What's the theme?"  
>"You sure 'Thanksgiving' isn't just some other name for Christmas, Chuck?" Asked Peppermint Patty. "I mean, we do have a Christmas Fest, after all. And it's called 'Thanksgiving', which is basically what Christmas is about; <em>giving<em>."  
>"No, I'm sure it's not." Charlie Brown objected. "There's gonna be something to celebrate on November, right?" He asked.<br>"I guess Thanksgiving is a real thing." Said Marcie. "But... what do we do on Thanksgiving...?"  
>"Yeah, are there any candy or presents?" Asked Lucy.<br>"Maybe..." replied Charlie. "I don't know, candy is on Halloween and presents are on Christmas. I'm sure there's something else on Thanksgiving, something...-"  
>"-Special?" suggested Sally.<br>"Well, 'original'. But 'Special' works too." Replied Charlie. They all sat for a long moment, having no idea what to come up with next. Just their luck; came a knock on the door. "Come in." Said Charlie. The door opened, and in came Linus.  
>"Sorry I'm late." Said Linus.<br>"It's about Time you showed up!" Said Lucy. "Did you finally give up looking for that stupid blanket of yours?" She asked.  
>"Nope, I found it right under your bed." Answered Linus.<br>"Gah! Why did you go into my room, you block head!?" Exclaimed Lucy.  
>"Well, because you hide it there. It was a smart place to hide it, sense you don't often see me going into your room, but it wasn't clever enough." Explained Linus. He walked in, and sat down with his blue security blanket.<br>"Gah! Why do you have to bring that everywhere!? It's so embarrassing!" Yelled Lucy. Before the argument went any further, Linus decided to change the subject.  
>"So what's the party for, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.<br>"Well, we were trying to figure out what Thanksgiving is, and how it began." Answered Charlie Brown.  
>"Oh, really?" Asked Linus. "I thought we all knew... it all started in September 1920." began Linus. "When we all left on the Mayflower, a supply ship from England. It carried 102 passengers, and-"<br>"And during the trip, a handsome boy with a cute red with black stripe shirt held a beautiful little blond girl to the edge of the ship, as she spread her arms and felt the romantic breeze!" Interrupted Sally, leaning in close to Linus, his face filled with red crayon... then he got up and took a different sit, and continued.  
>"Anyway, the people in the Mayflower were called the 'Pilgrims'. They didn't like the laws and system that was made by King George I, because none of it was fair. So, they decided to seek out a 'New-World'. The journey was long, and a lot of Pilgrims were starving, freezing, and especially got sea-sick. Once when they found 'The New-World', which is today called 'America', they didn't know how to farm, so things only got worse when they ran out of food. Soon, they were given the aid of the Natives, or 'Indians', and taught them how to grow crops with raw dead Fish. To celebrate their new life together, we had a feast, and years later, George Washington made it an official Holliday, and to this day every year we gather together with our families on November 28th, and eat Turkey, mashed potatoes, and other foods the Pilgrims had with the Indians." Explained Linus.<p>

"And that's how Thanksgiving started?" Asked Charlie Brown.  
>"Yep." Said Linus. "So, is that what this entire meeting is about?" he asked.<br>"Yeah." Answered Charlie.  
>"Good grief!" Exclaimed Lucy. "What a waste of Time! I could have finished five wish-lists during all this! Now I have to really get busy to make up for all that Time!" she ranted, and ran off to do just that.<br>"This is such a disappointment! We had never talked about my naturally-curly-hair!" Pouted Frieda, and left as well.  
>"I don't know why, but I have a feeling I need to take a shower." Said Pig-Pen, and walked off with his cloud of dirt and dust following suit.<br>"I need to get back to practice." Said Schroeder, and left without a word with his toy-piano.  
>"Wow Chuck, is that the only reason why we were here?" Asked Peppermint Patty. "There still aren't any mistletoes... unless you have one hidden away from me, you sly-Dog." She concluded, leaning in close, Charlie's face filled with red crayon once more.<br>"No Peppermint Patty, there are no mistletoes. It's November!" Exclaimed Charlie. Disappointed, she walked to the door.  
>"I know you like me, Chuck! I know you do!" She declared, once again trying to use reverse-psychology. But as usual, it didn't work. So she left without a word.<br>"I need go too, I have some Christmas stuff to deal with anyway. And, I think Peppermint Patty might need someone to talk to. See you later, Chuck." Said Marcie, as she left with Peppermint Patty. There came a moment of silence, but was soon broken by Linus.  
>"Well, Time to get ready for Thanksgiving, I guess. See you later, Charlie Brown." Said Linus, and left. The only people in the room left was 'Chuck', Sally, and Snoopy. Charlie, now satisfied with the troubling puzzle, decided to move on, as the same with the others. From that day fourth, Thanksgiving was never forgotten again... well, sorta'. But for the Peanuts... well, some of them... okay, I admit it- Thanksgiving is not as fun... oh my Giddy Aunt! Even <em>I<em> have some things to take care of before Christmas! Gotta' get the lights ready! See ya!  
>*Rushed foot steps*<br>*Door closes  
>(And so, the narrator left as well. Who is narrating this you may ask...? Well, spoilers...)<br>Oi! What are you doin' in me' studio!

...

**Happy Thanksgiving**  
><strong>The End<strong>

_**~All My Best,**_  
><em><strong>Leonardo Oliver Osborn~<strong>_


End file.
